


All I'll Ever Need

by besanii



Series: Cheese Platter [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hospitals, Kid Fic, M/M, Puppies, because i like puppies, enjolras and grantaire argue baby names, it's all very domestic and cheesy, they also have a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besanii/pseuds/besanii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire raises an eyebrow.  ”Seriously?  You won’t let me name him after the greatest artists in history, but you want to name him after Robespierre?  <i>Seriously</i>?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I'll Ever Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prouvairing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairing/gifts), [literaldinosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaldinosaur/gifts).



> A sequel to Everything I’ve Ever Wanted. Requested by my dearest Drift-compatible [Serena](http://seagreeneyes.tumblr.com) and dedicated to both her and the wonderful [bottomjolrass](http://bottomjolrass) as part of the Cheese Platter series.
> 
> The names of the baby and the puppy come from [this gorgeous Instagram](http://instagram.com/mommasgonecity) that bottomjolrass included in their [amazing photoset](http://besanii.tumblr.com/post/76033661535/besanii-bottomjolrass-everything-ive-ever). I swapped the names around though, because I like Theo as a baby’s name as well <3

He gets the news at two o’clock on a Friday afternoon.  He is in the middle of a meeting when his phone starts vibrating on the table and a simple, two-word message lights up on the screen:  _IT’S COMING!!!_ He doesn’t need clarification to know what it means – he just grabs his jacket and phone and makes for the door.

"I’m having a baby!" is all he says before he runs out, leaving behind a roomful of baffled associates.

By the time he arrives at the hospital, Grantaire is pacing frantically outside the delivery room.  He’s wearing a dark green sweater vest, which usually means he’s just come from a meeting with his editor.  He sees Enjolras approach and sighs in relief.

"Oh god, I thought you weren’t going to make it," he says.  "They’ve been in there for about an hour now, but she’s apparently been checked in for ages.  They won’t let me in cos I’m not family, but–"

“ _Breathe_ , Grantaire.”  Enjolras takes his face in his hands and kisses him firmly to stop the rambling.  ”Everything’s going to be fine.”

Grantaire nods wordlessly, nuzzling into Enjolras’ touch, and offers him an tiny grin.  He’s practically vibrating with excitement.

"We’re going to be  _parents_ ,” he says, as if it were a shocking secret.  Enjolras grins right back and kisses him again.

"We are," he agrees.  "Now, what are we going to name our son?"

"Something easy to remember?" Grantaire says.  He grins.  "How about Donatello?"

"No."

"Michelangelo?"

"Grantaire."

"Fine, Leonardo then."

“ _Grantaire_.”

"No, wait, I’ve got it!"  Grantaire snaps his fingers.  "Raphael!"

Enjolras swats him.

"We are  _not_  naming our son after a Ninja Turtle,” he says.  He cuts Grantaire off before he can protest.  ”Or Renaissance artists.  How about Maximilien?”

Grantaire raises an eyebrow.  ”Seriously?  You won’t let me name him after the greatest artists in history, but you want to name him after  _Robespierre_?   _Seriously_?”

Enjolras makes a face, which prompts Grantaire to lean forward and kiss him.  They spend the next hour trading baby names while waiting, wrapped up in each other’s arms, until the doors are pushed open and a nurse walks out.  Grantaire freezes mid-sentence, breath rushing out of his lungs, his eyes fixed on the little green bundle swaddled in the nurse’s arms.  Enjolras’ hands fall away from Grantaire’s shoulders when the nurse approaches.

"Are you the fathers?" he asks.  They both nod quickly and their eagerness must be apparent because the nurse smiles.  "Would you like to meet your son?"

Grantaire looks terrified. His hands are shaking too much and he clenches them into fists and crosses his arms over his chest with a nod at his husband.  Enjolras takes a deep breath and holds his arms out.  The nurse places the bundle in his arms very, very carefully.  Then he steps back.

He’s warm and so very tiny and Enjolras is afraid of dropping him.  The green blankets have been pushed back to reveal tiny tufts of blonde curls and he can’t resist running the tip of one finger down one soft, pink cheek.  He hears Grantaire’s breath hitch as he steps closer.

"He’s got your hair," he says softly.  "Look, he’s a mini you."

The baby stirs and his face pinches.  They both freeze, afraid they may have unconsciously done something to upset him, but he settles down again and nuzzles into the blanket with a little sigh.  Enjolras finally manages to tear his gaze away from the bundle of perfection in his arms and looks at his husband with a shaky smile.  Grantaire wraps an arm around his shoulders and kisses his cheek softly.

"Let’s go home."

 

 

—

 

 

They’re greeted at the door by another little bundle of excitement that hurtles towards them and crashes into Grantaire’s legs.  He chuckles as he steps out of his shoes and bends down to scoop up the wriggling puppy.  It whines happily and strains to lick at Grantaire’s chin and he allows it to slobber kisses over his face enthusiastically.  Enjolras bumps him with his shoulder.

"Grantaire, can you hold him a moment?" he asks.  Grantaire freezes, still holding the puppy in front of his face, its tubby legs kicking despite dangling in midair.  Enjolras looks at him expectantly.  "I need to take off my shoes."

"You sure?" he asks.  Enjolras nods.  "I’m going to drop him or something, seriously.  He’s not Beau–" the puppy yips in recognition of his name,  "–and he’s so  _tiny_ –”

"Grantaire, you’ll be fine.  Here, put Beau down."  Grantaire obeys hesitantly, bending down to place the puppy back on the ground where he proceeds to run circles around their legs.

Enjolras places the baby in his arms carefully, murmuring soothingly when he squirms and a tiny whimper escapes his mouth.  Grantaire looks about ready to hyperventilate when it happens, but one firm look from Enjolras settles him down and he cradles his son close to his chest.

"Hey baby," he says softly, leaning down to brush a kiss on the crown of his tiny head.  "Welcome home."

He makes his way to the living room and lowers himself onto the couch, mindful not to jolt the baby.  Beau trails after him, jumping onto the couch and pawing at his thigh, whining for attention.  Grantaire pets him absentmindedly with one hand.  When Enjolras joins them, Beau transfers his attention to him instead and is rewarded with a belly rub that has him on his back, wriggling happily.

"He’s so beautiful," he says.  He props his chin on Grantaire’s shoulder to look at their son.  Grantaire hums in agreement.

The baby reaches out a little hand blindly, searching in his sleep, and Grantaire presses his finger into his palm.  His tiny fingers immediately curl around the digit, his grip so strong, and it makes Grantaire’s heart swell.  He brings the hand to his lips and kisses it.

Enjolras rests his forehead against Grantaire’s temple and sighs happily.  Between them, Beau has finally registered the newcomer and starts snuffling around, nosing at the blankets where the baby’s feet are.  They watch him in amusement, until Enjolras picks him up and brings him closer.  Beau sniffs curiously at the baby.

"Beau, we’d like you to meet someone very special," he says.  He meets Grantaire’s eyes and smiles.  "This is Theo."

Beau yips.  He reaches down with one soft paw, pats the baby on the chest and yips again.  Grantaire chuckles.

"Yes, Beau, he can totally be your human," he says.  "But you can kiss him later, if you like.  He’s sleeping now and we don’t want to wake him."

Enjolras scratches the top of Beau’s head once more and sets him down.  This time, Beau is content to flop down on the couch between them and go to sleep, his head pillowed on the baby’s blankets.  Enjolras sighs again and copies him, curling against Grantaire’s free side until he’s resting against Grantaire’s chest, his cheek pressed against the material of his sweater vest.

"So…" Grantaire says, pressing a kiss to the top of Enjolras’ head.  "Theo, then?"

"Mmhm," Enjolras mumbles, his hand coming up to toy with the V-necked collar of the sweater.  "Thought you’d like it since, you know, you suggested it earlier."

"I do like it."  Grantaire taps Enjolras on the nose to get his attention and kisses him gently.  "I love you."

Enjolras smiles into the kiss.  His hand drifts down to tangle with Grantaire’s where it curls around Theo’s body.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr!](http://besanii.tumblr.com/)


End file.
